Away From Me
by TariTelrunya
Summary: Lydia gets to spend 6 weeks with John Morrison. But a person or persons is out to ruin her happiness...with grave consequences
1. Chapter 1

John was so excited. It had been 5 months since he'd last seen Lydia, and now he was just moments away from holding her in his arms again. The screen flashed up that the flight had landed, now all he had to do was wait for her to grab her luggage and get through customs. Time suddenly seemed to stand still.

Lydia stepped off the plane. She'd had a pretty good flight and even managed to look relatively normal for once. She was so excited to be here, but she was also glad to be off the plane. 13 hours in such a small space with lots of people wasn't her idea of a good time. Connor and Amanda as always had been there to see her off.

"You have a good time now" Amanda had ordered her. "Say hello to the stud for me" she winked and hugged Lydia

Lydia hugged her back and laughed. "I wish you were coming with me. We'd tear Kentucky up"

Connor nodded at the side of them "Damn right we would" he laughed.

Lydia let go of Amanda and looked at him. "Who said you were coming?" she frowned in mock seriousness.

Connor grinned and winked at her. "Because sweetheart if I wasn't invited, your boy toy would never forgive you" he poked his tongue out at her. "Me and your man? Like that" he crossed his fingers to convey his message to her.

Lydia laughed and hugged him. She was really going to miss him, but she wasn't about to let him know that. It might have made his ego even bigger. As she walked through departures, the laughter they generated before she left rang in her ears.

John was waiting patiently for Lydia to come through the doors. All the passengers starting coming through the doors, some meeting up with friends and families, others just minding their own business, heading to wherever they had to be. A couple of girls noticed him and started whispering and giggling to each other. He smiled at them as they walked by, watching them both turn beet red as they attempted to smile back. As he looked back he noticed a blonde woman, but when he looked again he saw that it wasn't his baby, but when she moved out of the way he saw Lydia and gasped in wonder. She'd changed so much in 5 months. She'd lost some weight, still curvaceous, but now beautifully sculpted underneath the short top that showed off her toned midriff. She radiated a warm glow, enhanced by the slight tan that now covered her skin. But the biggest change was her hair. No longer blonde, extremely long and flat, it was a chocolate brown colour, enhanced by golden flecks throughout her hair, shorter, and styled with lots of layers, so when she walked, it bounced in time with her movements. He'd never seen her look so alive, or more beautiful. With three huge strides, he was beside her, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around, before kissing her.

"Wow" was all he managed to get out after he'd put her down. He leaned in and hugged her. Thankfully she still smelt the same. A combination of baby wash, perfume and lip balm, he breathed in deeply, letting her scent wash over him once again.

"Daddy miss me?" Lydia smiled mischievously at him. He hadn't changed at all. He was still as heartbreakingly handsome as before, and he still made her hear miss a beat and her stomach lurch whenever she saw him.

"Mm daddy miss a lot" he ran an appraising look over her body, he definitely had missed her, but that was before he saw how great she looked. Now he was fantasising about becoming familiar with her body once more. He smiled to himself.

The smile hadn't gone undetected. "I haven't been here 5 minutes and you're already having dirty thoughts" she put a hand on her hips, laughed and shook her head at him. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled back, embarrassed that he'd been caught, but still not too ashamed to do it again. Lydia slapped him, as he threw up his hands in mock defeat. Then taking her bags in one hand, and her in the other, they made their way to the exit, and out into the warm Kentucky sun.

After loading Lydia's bags into the trunk, John got in and started the engine. As the car roared to life and the roof went down, so the radio blasted. Lydia heard The 69 Eyes "Still Waters Run Deep"

_Everytime I hear you breathe_

_In the still night next to me_

_And your innocent heart to beat_

_I feel so complete._

_Just let me listen to you gently breathe_

_No words do we need._

_Let your innocent heart to speak_

_Still waters run deep_

Lydia looked at John. "You listening to The 69 Eyes now?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

John shrugged. "Well you went on about them enough. I thought I had to at least listen to them, see if they were any good. They're alright" he nodded his approval

The chorus kicked in.

_What you say_

_What you do_

_You do it all for me and you_

_What I do_

_And what I say_

_I do it all to be this way_

Lydia started singing along to the song as John swept out of the parking lot and onto the highway. He looked at Lydia beside him. She looked relaxed and happy as the wind whipped her hair around her. Taking the sunglasses from the top of her head and putting them on, she slipped her shoes off and placed her feet on the dashboard. She realised she was being watched and turned to face John, smiling at him. She had 6 weeks with this man she told herself. It was going to be a tough 6 weeks. She was going to be travelling with him to shows and events. She didn't care though. At least she would be spending the time with John, and of course she would get to spend some time with Maryse again. They'd had some good girlie chats on the phone over the last 5 months, and had promised themselves a massive pampering session once Lydia had got the chance to come over. There was a lot to look forward to.

Neither of them had noticed, but from the time Lydia had got off the plane they were being watched closely by envious eyes, and neither one could even comprehend what that could mean for them. In time they'd learn about ultimate betrayals and the price they can put on a persons life...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was mid afternoon by the time John pulled into the driveway of his home. A little brick veneer ranch style house. There was an apple tree in the yard and a small white picket fence surrounding the property. Lydia loved it, it was so charming to her. She after all was used to tenement blocks of 8 apartments, not small quaint houses like this. She helped John unload the trunk, and hoisting a bag on her shoulder, followed him up the pathway that led to the front door. As he unlocked the door and opened it, a rottweiler puppy came bounding at the door, and headed straight for Lydia. She dropped her bag, and got down on her knees, as the puppy ran right into her. She giggled, and rubbed his belly.

"Max! C'mon, give her time to get through the door why don't ya?" John called the puppy over. "I'm sorry. He was supposed to be locked in the den. I guess Alannah is home." He scooped up Max and made his way into the house. "Alannah?!" he shouted as he put down both Max and Lydia's bags.

Lydia walked into the house and closed the door behind her. Turning round she got the chance to look at her surroundings. A light, bright hallway with stairs on the right. In front of her lay the kitchen, and to the left lay the living room. All bright and functional, but hardly any feminine touches. John could read her mind it seemed.

"I bought this place by myself. There's no female to leave her mark. My sister doesn't have time while she's at college" He shrugged sadly it seemed to Lydia. "You can do what you like with the place" he looked at her and smiled.

"John?!" From upstairs came the voice of a young female. "Is that you?" Lydia looked up and saw a young woman come running down the stairs. She could instantly see that this was John's little sister. They looked so similar in the facial features it was hard to see how they WEREN'T related.

"Hey Alannah. Yeah I'm home. Did you take Max out of the den?" John asked.

"Yeah sorry. He was whining when I came home, so I let him out for a while. I guess I forgot to put him back" his sister replied. "Is this Lydia?" She stood on the bottom step.

"Oh...yeah this is Lydia. Lydia this is my little bratty sister Alannah. She's staying here while she attends college here."

"I'll ignore the bratty part" Alannah poked her tongue out at her brother. She extended her hand to Lydia. "Nice to meet you. You're good for my brother. You make him happy. That makes you alright in my book"

Lydia shook Alannah's hand. "Well thank you. He makes me happy too. What are you studying at college?" Lydia wanted to know.

Alannah waved her hand dismissively . "Oh it's nothing interesting. Business studies really."

"That's a good thing to get into though" Lydia said to her, nodding her approval.

Alannah smiled brightly "Well thanks. I'm glad someone approves" she glared at John

"Woah I never said I didn't agree. I just know you're capable of so much more" He held up his hands in defence.

"Whatever" Alannah rolled her eyes. "Anyway I'm out. I've got some classes. I'm staying at Sara's tonight. I'm not sure if I'll see you guys before you go, so, have a safe trip" she grabbed her coat and bag and was out the door before either of them had time to respond.

Now John had her exactly where he wanted her. Alone. He grinned and walked towards her. "Now. How about a proper hello?" he asked. Jet lag considered, Lydia thought she greeted him pretty well.

Laying in bed, her head resting on John's chest, the rhythmic beating of his heart was putting Lydia to sleep. She was tired, but she didn't want to start getting in the habit of going to sleep too early. She had to get used to the time difference. It seemed someone agreed with her.

"C'mon babe, get up. We're going to meet some friends at the local bar." He kissed her forehead and moved to get out of bed. Lydia groaned in protest and held on to his torso tightly, hoping that he would think twice about getting out. He didn't, and of course, he was stronger than her, she may as well have been gripping thin air. John turned round and picked up a pillow, and threw it at her. She yelped and sat upright, throwing a pillow back at him which he simply side stepped out of the way of.

"Is it OK if I go for a shower? The flight and our exertions have made me dirty" Lydia winked at John.

"Sure, it's just through the door there." He grinned at her. "There's towels on the rail if..."but before he could finish Lydia was out the door and down the stairs pulling out her shower bag. He poked his head out of the door. "My stuff not good enough for you?" he shouted down the stairs.

"No. I'm delicate. I can't be using your manly stuff" she commented as she walked back up the stairs. John noticed, not for the first time that day, just how toned she'd become. As she walked up the stairs, he could see the slight hint of a 6 pack on her torso, and her legs were leaner as she climbed the rises. She still had some sick hips though, he thought to himself as he nodded his silent approval and ducked back into the bedroom before she caught him looking at her.

Walking back into the bedroom, John could see the baby wash and sponge in her hand and smiled. He felt wrong fantasising about how she smelt, especially when she used stuff that was for babies, but he couldn't help it. It was her perfume, tinged with the wash that made her irresistible to him and his nose.

She smiled at him as she went into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. As John got dressed, he could hear her turning on the shower, then getting in the shower. He ducked his head round the door and stood watching her shower for a few moments. He still couldn't believe that she was all his for 6 weeks. It was going to be heaven.

Lydia came downstairs, dressed in jeans and a shirt, a hairdryer in one hand and a make up bag in the other, her hair wrapped up in a towel. She'd taken her contacts out and was wearing glasses, but they were different to the ones she'd worn last time. Rimless, they were less defined, she almost looked like she wasn't wearing glasses.

"Is there somewhere to plug this in?" She showed him her hairdryer and grinned.

John couldn't help but laugh at her. "Yeah down here." He watched as she plugged it in and masterfully set about drying her hair. Soon enough he got bored watching her and went outside with Max. The dog needed some fresh air before they went out and although he got a kick out of watching Lydia, he figured she'd get bored of it soon enough. There was no reason to make that time come any quicker than it would do anyway.

As he let Max out, he took the keys out of the door and locked the back door from outside. Max went about his business, while John watched the world go past. As he did so, he could have sworn he saw a dark shadow hiding behind the bushes, but when he looked again it had gone. He chuckled softly to himself. "You're seeing things Hennigan" he said to himself before calling Max and heading for the front door. Walking round the side of the house, he could see a box at the front door. "Strange" he muttered to no one in particular. That hadn't been there this afternoon when they'd come in he was sure of it. Although there'd been so much going on he could have missed it he told himself. Walking up to the front door he picked it up. It was just a plain brown box. There was no name on it. "Must have been a fan left it" he said to himself. He was used to finding things left at his front door without any name on it. Opening the box and looking in with the help of the dull porch light, he could see a bunch of flowers and an envelope. He took the flowers out and could see that they were black calla lilies wrapped up in a black silk ribbon. "what in the world?..." he asked himself. Placing them back in the box, he took out the envelope and resting the box on the side, he opened it. What he saw inside shocked him to his core. Photos of him and Lydia, from the moment they left the airport, to when they came home. There was one with Lydia standing by his truck when he loaded her bags into the trunk. Here was another one of them in the car, driving off, with Lydia singing to that song. Another one of them getting out of the car in that very driveway, and finally one of Lydia rubbing Max's belly after he'd come bounding out of the door to meet them. It wasn't the photos that bothered him so much, it was the fact that in every photo, Lydia's head had been removed, as if someone had used a scalpel to remove them. As he threw them back into the box he could see his hands were shaking. Putting the lid back on the box, he stuffed it into the trash can. He didn't want Lydia seeing this. There was no need to get her worked up about it. They'd be going out on the road tomorrow. Nothing would happen while they were travelling. This was something he would keep to himself. Finally he turned to face the door. Put a smile on his face and walked into the house.

"Are you ready yet woman?" he asked laughing, but deep down, he was more than a little worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John set about locking Max in the den while they went out for the evening. He didn't want to come home to find the couch had been chewed again. He'd learnt that lesson last time, much to the chagrin of his wallet. Making sure Max was secure, he walked downstairs to find Lydia putting her stuff away. She looked beautiful, like always, but tonight she had a sparkle about her. Her hair had been blow dried into curls that fell around her face and her eye make up had been understated, allowing the deep lipstick she had applied to pop even more than usual. She turned to face him and beamed at him, showing bright white teeth. He'd heard so many stories about British people having bad teeth, and yet here was this vision of loveliness standing before him with teeth to rival any Hollywood superstar. Finally she slipped on a pair of heels, picked up her purse and her cell and was ready to go.

Walking out of the house, John made doubly sure that he locked the door and checked that everything was secure. That package had rattled him, he wasn't going to deny that. But he couldn't let it spoil a good night. It had to be a one off. He was sure they wouldn't hear any more about it. So slipping into the car beside Lydia, he made a promise to himself that he would forget about it, and just have a good night with his girlfriend and his best buddies.

"Beer, buddies and a hot babe, what better way for a guy to spend a Saturday night" he remarked with a grin

"Who are we meeting tonight?" Lydia asked. John hadn't said anything, just that they were meeting the guys.

"Randy will be there, Cody, John, Mike will be there too. I don't know if he's bringing Maryse, and you'll get to meet Adam" he smiled, remembering his buddy

"Who's Adam?" Lydia asked. John signalled to turn left into a parking lot attached to a bar and grill

"You'll know him better as Joey Mercury. But his real name is Adam" John explained. He parked in a parking bay and turned the engine off. "You like country music right?" he asked looking at her.

Lydia shrugged. "I wouldn't call myself a fan, but I listen to it now and again" She took the opportunity to kiss him, seeing as how he was so close.

"That's enough for me" he smiled at her. They both got out of the car and John locked it with a beep

As they walked towards the entrance someone shouted.

"LYDIA!" John tensed, instantly defensive, looking round to see who had shouted his girlfriend like that. Thankfully he could see Maryse running up to them across the empty parking lot. He watched and laughed as Lydia bounded over, running right into Lydia and grabbing her up in a huge hug. Mike sauntered behind, laughing as well.

"Oh my God girl. I have missed you sooooo much" Maryse still hadn't let go of Lydia.

"I missed you too, but you know what else I miss? Breathing!" Lydia untangled herself from Maryse and laughed. Maryse flushed and laughed with her.

"Hey, sup?" Mike joined them, slapping John on the back.

"Lets go in. I'm starving!" Maryse jumped up and down on the spot. "I haven't eaten all day to keep up with you guys and your ribs"

"Mmm ribs and beer. Lets go" Mike licked his lips.

They walked into the bar as a group, instantly finding the others. Mainly due to Cody's jumping up and down. Randy had just bought a round of beers, but already Lydia could see they'd had more than a couple already.

As they approached the table, a cheer went up around the table. Randy, Cena, Cody and Joey raised their bottles in salute at the approaching group.

"OK which one of you guys were getting so lucky to make you late? One or both?" Cena asked grinning.

Lydia blushed and instantly Cody jumped on it. "Ohh looks like it was John. Haven't seen each other for 5 months, and the minute they do, they fall into bed" he laughed and took a swig of his beer, before checking out the leather clad ass of some woman who walked past him. He looked so long and so hard, he was in danger of falling off his stool. Until Randy slapped his back, making him choke on the swig of beer he'd just taken.

"Forget it man, she's outta your league"

"Wha?...How the hell would you know Randy?" Cody glared at him.

"Because I seen her sitting at the table with a girlfriend, and trust me, they were getting to know each other VERY well" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"You saying that fine piece prefers rug?" Cody looked incredulous. "What a waste of ass" He shook his head sadly and took a big gulp of beer.

Lydia sat down in between Cena and Joey. She felt a little intimidated at first but she needn't had done.

"Well hello little lady" Cena smiled at her. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you. All good of course"

"It's nice to meet you too. I have to say I'm a bit of a fan" Lydia smiled shyly

"That's nice to hear. I always like to meet fans" He passed her a bottle of beer.

"Hi" came a voice from her other side. "I'm Adam, or Joey. I'm fine with either" He smiled at her.

"Hi yourself" she replied returning the smile. "I just know you as Joey. Is that OK?" she asked

"Oh sure. Most people know me as Joey anyway. I get used to it." he took a swig of his beer. "So you're the girl dating my best friend. I'm glad you make him happy, and I can definitely see why he chose you" He ran an appraising look over her body. Lydia shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't ready for that.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked, his voice barely audible over the noise in the bar. "You know John and I shared everything at one time." He seemed to leer at her. Lydia stood up and walked over to John. She didn't want to spend any time with Joey on her own, that was for sure. She cuddled into John and tried to blot out the image of Joey's eyes wandering over her, like she were a piece of meat.

The night turned out to be a good night. The ribs arrived and everyone tucked in hungrily. Cody tried to convert the leather clad girl to give him a go. She slapped him, much to the amusement of Randy who had a 50 bet with Cena that Cody would get slapped for his efforts. John wouldn't leave Lydia alone all night, much to her relief. Every now and again she caught Joey looking at her, and it still made her feel as uncomfortable as the first time. Sometime during the evening Melina had joined them, this made Lydia feel highly uncomfortable especially when she was hovering around John. She felt much better when John told her to leave him alone and she went to sit with Joey, but now intermingled with the longing looks from Joey she was getting the evil eye from Melina, but she was a new Lydia and this only spurred her on. She flirted outrageously with John, even putting her hands down his pants at one stage, not that he was complaining. Suddenly "I Love Rock & Roll" by Joan Jett came on the jukebox and Lydia, already feeling the effects of the alcohol, grabbed Johns hand and led him to the dance floor, grinding against him in a fashion that could only be called obscene, all the way looking and Melina and smiling. It did the trick. Melina stormed out, with Joey closely following behind her. Yes the evening had been a great success.

Getting ready to leave, Lydia said goodbye to all the guys, waking Cody up, who'd fallen asleep at the table.

"Good night cutie" she whispered in his ear. He stirred and looking at Lydia with red rimmed eyes, he smiled.

"I...lurve...yooooouuuu" he managed to get out, grinning at her inanely. He was going to have a sore head in the morning that was for sure. He stood up, albeit with the help of the table and kissed her, before taking her up in a hug, swaying back and fourth together, it was a miracle how neither of them fell over. John gently took Lydia's arm, and breaking away from Cody, she allowed herself to be escorted out of the bar, laughing as Cody fell on his ass due to lack of support from either a table or Lydia. Randy and Cena took him under each arm, and dragged him behind John and Lydia. Maryse and Mike were the last to follow. Maryse was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. Mike and John had remained sober, only having a beer each, before switching to cola.

After saying goodbye to the group, Lydia allowed herself to be eased into the car by John. He threw her heels on the back seat, and making sure that she was securely strapped in, he ran round to the drivers side and slid behind the wheel. Lydia was falling asleep he could see. He was glad that she had such a good time, and was pleased that she got on with his friends, although he felt some tension between Joey and her. Mind you, he could swear a couple of times that he'd looked up, he'd caught Joey staring at her. He couldn't be sure though. He'd find out the truth in the morning. Right now he just wanted to get Lydia home.

Pulling out onto the main road, he turned on the radio, listening to a radio station playing softly in the background. The main drag continued on for another couple of minutes before it turned into a country road with no lighting around, he would have to keep his wits about him. As he continued down the road, a car raced up behind him, flashing its lights and honking its horn. John tried to keep to the inside kerb as much as possible so the car could pass him, but that didn't seem to be the drivers intentions. Instead the driver kept flashing his lights and honking the horn. The flashing lights were making it difficult for John to focus on the road. He knew there was a sharp bend coming up, but he couldn't see exactly where, because of the dazzling lights. Too late, he realised that he was practically on top of the bend, he pumped the brakes, but nothing seemed to happen, he knew he was going much too fast to take the corner safely, especially if there was something coming on the other side. His only hope was the dirt trap at the side of the bend. He prayed that there wasn't a truck coming on the opposite side as he skidded into the dirt trap. The trap did what it was designed to do. The car skidded to a halt, and the other car that had been flashing its lights raced past them down the road. John could feel his heart beating in his chest, his breathing was ragged and he was shaking with fear. First the photos, now this. Something was definitely wrong, and he needed to find out what it was. He looked over at Lydia. Thankful that she was in an alcohol induced stupor, she hadn't stirred through any of it. That was just how he liked it. He didn't want her scared out of her mind while she was here. He sat and waited for a while, his heart starting to beat at a slower pace, his hands had stopped shaking, and his breath was coming much more normally now. When he felt he was able to, he continued down the road and back to the safety of their home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pulling up to the driveway, John could see there was a light on in the house. That was strange, he'd turned the lights off himself, he thought no he KNEW he'd got them all. Risking a look at Lydia, and seeing that she was still sleeping, he slipped out of the car and ran quietly to the front room window. Looking in he saw Alannah pacing the floor, back and forwards, wringing her hands together as if worried. There was two police officers with her. He ran to the front door and let himself in, walking directly into the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking from Alannah to the officers.

Alannah saw him and burst into tears, running towards him. "Oh God. I got a phone call while I was out saying you'd been in a terrible accident. When I got here the house was in darkness and Max was barking like someone was in the house. I turned the light on and someone ran down the stairs and out the open door, pushing me into the dresser while they were at it. John I've never been so scared" she sobbed into his chest.

John felt his jaw tighten and his fists clench, something was definitely going on. But right now he had to think about Lydia who was still in the car.

"I'll be back" he said, turning round and running out the door. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Lydia still sleeping. Gently he opened the car door and undid her seat belt, slipping an arm around her waist and guiding her to the house as she woke up.

"Are we home babe?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah we're home. I'm going to take you up to bed OK?" he kissed her temple and helped through the door.

She blinked in the harsh light and saw two police officers standing talking to Alannah.

"What's going on?" she instantly sobered up. Her eyes were alert and she was wide awake.

"Shit! I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you. I didn't want to get you worked up. It would seem we have a stalker of some type." He let go of her at her insistence and she walked over to Alannah and pulled her into a hug.

"WE have a stalker?" she looked in his direction. "what do you mean we?"

"Mr Hennigan we'd like to ask you a few question if we may. Would you like to go somewhere more private or will here be OK?" one of the officers pulled out his notebook.

"Here's fine. They may as well know what we're dealing with" he shrugged in defeat.

"OK sir. Has anything else like this happened before?"

John shook his head. "No. Everything started today. I got a box delivered to the house today. There was no name on it, inside were...well hold on I'll show you" He walked out to the trash can and pulled out the box, still containing the offending items. He brought it back into the house and gave it to the officer who was wearing gloves. "My prints will be on it, because I opened it. There shouldn't be any more, unless the person who sent it didn't wear gloves"

Lydia looked in horror at the black lilies, but what she saw next made her heart freeze with fear. "Someone followed us and was taking pictures of us? And you didn't tell me?" she looked straight at John.

He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and sighed. "I was trying to protect you. I thought it was just a one off. I didn't want you worrying. Guess it doesn't matter now because I seem to have fucked that up too" He sighed angrily.

"Mr Hennigan I understand this is frustrating for you. Has anything else happened to you today? Aside from the box and this situation now?" The officer prompted him.

"Some loon tried running us off the road on the way back here. Was driving behind me at a breakneck speed, flashing their lights and honking the horn repeatedly. Luckily Devil's Bend has that dirt trap otherwise we'd have been toast" He looked at Lydia and she saw anger and fear flash through his eyes.

"Did you get a look at the license plate?" The officer wrote down everything John was saying.

"The guy or whoever it was was flashing their lights, driving like a lunatic and you want to know if I got their license plate?" Now he really did get angry.

"I appreciate you're angry sir, but please keep your tone controlled. We're here to help you as much as we can, but we need as many details from you as we can get. We can't just work a case on fresh air."

A knock at the door helped to defuse the situation. Lydia went to answer it. Outside there stood a tall, lean man. Slightly greying at the temples. He wore a grey overcoat and flashed his badge as soon as the door was open.

"I'm Detective Mearns, may I come in please?" He asked as he put his badge back into his pocket.

"Sure" Lydia moved and gestured for the detective to enter. She looked around outside before closing the door again.

"OK Officer, what's going on here. Get me up to speed, and get me CSI. I want everything dusted for fingerprints. Have you touched anything?" Detective Mearns was like a whirlwind, barking orders at the two officers, and listening to what information they'd got already. Lydia couldn't believe how her first night was going. She walked up to John and wrapped her arms around him. She just needed to feel safe and right now that was the only place that held any safety for her. She was still mad that he'd kept the box from her, but she could understand why he did it. The question now was who was doing these horrible things. What had she and John ever done to upset somebody so much they could stoop to such levels?

As if reading her mind, John kissed her head and whispered "We'll find out who's doing this I promise" Lydia wanted to believe him, but she wasn't sure whoever it was doing these things wanted to be found.

"Mr Hennigan? I'm Det. Mearns. I've met your wife already" he gestured to Lydia.

"Oh I'm not his wife officer. Not yet anyway" she smiled, her stomach somersaulting at the thought of being mistaken for Johns wife.

"Oh my apologies. I've spoken to my officers and they said this isn't the first thing to happen to you today. Do you have any idea as to who is behind this?"

John shook his head. "I'm sorry Detective I don't. I mean I'm in the public eye so it could be anybody I guess" he shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

Det. Mearns nodded. "I understand, my kids are big fans. We're going to do everything we can to find out whose behind all this. I want you to think long and hard over the next couple of days about any possible suspects. Here's my card." He handed John a white card with his details on.

"Um Detective. We have to leave tomorrow, my schedule being what it is. I don't want my sister being left on her own to face another situation like this again. Do you think we should cancel?" John asked.

"Definitely not. That will send a clear message to the suspect that you're on to them. We don't want that. Obviously if they've been watching the house, they will have seen us arrive, and may have thought that we were called because of this latest incident. They may not be aware that we know everything that's happened today. I'd like to keep it that way as much as possible. Don't talk to anyone about this. Obviously it's probably a good idea to tell your bosses what's happening, so they're aware of any situation before it develops, but locker room gossip is the last thing we need right now" Det. Mearns smiled and nodded his goodbyes to Lydia and John. Just before he left he turned round. "Oh by the way, we'll have someone watch the house for you, just until you return home. That way you know your sister will be safe. Don't forget to call me if you think of anyone, or if anything else happens" With that he went out the front door, leaving Lydia and John surrounded by CSI's dusting for prints.

An hour later and everything was back to normal, or as normal as things were going to get. The CSI's had left and now John, Lydia and Alannah were sitting in silence in the den with Max. They were all so tired, but too jived to sleep. Lydia sat with John watching his head fall forward as he fought to stay awake.

"Baby, you've got a long day tomorrow. You should try and get some sleep" she whispered in his ear as he jolted awake yet again.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. I need to look after you girls" he smiled a sleepy smile at her.

Lydia kissed him softly. "The police are outside. They'd be crazy to try and come in while that car is out there. C'mon. Lets go" she tugged at his hand gently and with no further argument he allowed himself to be helped up and led to the bedroom.

"I'm going to set the alarm" Alannah stood up and went to go downstairs.

"Hold up. Turn the light on and I'll stand at the top" John insisted.

Alannah did as she was told, and Lydia and John stood at the top, watching as she set the alarm. She ran back upstairs and they all departed for their respective bedrooms. With barely enough energy within himself, John slid off his jeans, t shirt and boxers. Crawling into bed, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Lydia slipped in beside him and leaned on her elbow watching him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. But the dark circles under his eyes belied his peaceful exterior. Turning off the light, and moving closer to John, she felt much happier when a heavy arm snaked its way around her waist. Resting her head on his shoulder, she looked out the window, so many thoughts running through her head.

Elsewhere:

"_It was supposed to be so easy. But that bitch had to come back to the house didn't she? And I have to contend with that dumb mutt. Making so much noise it would wake the dead. Heh...Dead. Ironic really, considering that's how its owner and his new girlfriend will end up. I should have done something about him years ago. Still I waited for the perfect time, and it literally came from thousands of miles away. I have to call the boss and let him know things didn't go quite to plan. He'll be mad I'm sure, but he has to understand what I'm dealing with here."_

_Takes cellphone out of pocket and dials number._

"_Hello boss. It's me..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Huge apologies for the delay in updates. I've just started new studies and it's taking up a little bit of time. I promise to try and take some time out of my day to update this, but it might not be as regular as we all want. As usual, read and give me comments. I love them all xx**

Chapter 5

Lydia woke from a restless night. Propped up beside her with his arms behind his head was John, looking anything but refreshed. He smiled at her, and she saw the deep black circles under his eyes and a drawn look on his face.

"Morning honey" she smiled back at him "Couldn't sleep?" she asked as she sat up and yawned.

"Actually I slept well. I wish I hadn't though. The dreams I had weren't the best" he brought his arms down and draped an arm over Lydia as she cuddled in.

"We'll find out who it is" Lydia wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, but the look on John's face said it wasn't him.

"Yeah we will" he humoured her and pulled the cover back, before sliding his legs out and sitting on the edge of the bed. Lydia watched his back for a second as he heaved a sigh. "I don't know how to keep you safe and it frustrates the hell out of me. I'm supposed to protect you. I'm your boyfriend, it's what I do. Ask me to punch a guy for hitting on you, I'm there in a second, but trying to keep you safe from...this" he growled angrily, his frustration clearly showing.

Lydia crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck lightly. "We'll be OK. I know you're doing your best. Hey I appreciate you trying to protect me, but I'm a big girl you know. I can take care of myself too" she smiled at the thought of being in the damsel in distress and John as her knight in shining armour, in any other situation, it could have been quite a turn on. Now however, it felt hollow.

John looked round and caught her smiling, he smiled back and this one did reach his eyes. "You thinking of me in armour with a big sword you kinky cow?"

Lydia giggled, it was a good sound for him to hear this early in the morning. "I always knew you had perverted thoughts about me. I see right through your innocent act." He turned round and tickled her, making her scream with laughter. Now he had her pinned underneath him, she cocked an eyebrow at him, almost daring him to proceed, they were interrupted by a knock at the door however.

"It's me, can I come in?" Alannah's muffled voice filtered through the door.

They hurriedly got back under the covers and shouted for Alannah to come in. She entered with breakfast on a tray. Toast and coffee that was to be well received.

"I'm sorry you guys are going through a hard time right now" she sat on the edge of the bed as they devoured breakfast.

"It's OK sis. It's not like you've got anything to do with it" John smiled at his kid sister. She smiled back and rose to leave the room, then stopped as if remembering something. "Oh yeah. The hotel called. Asked you to call them back when you were free. Sounded quite important" With that, she left.

John looked serious. "I'd better call them" He picked up the extension, grabbed his wallet from the bedside table, pulled out the hotel card and punched the number into the phone. Lydia heard only half the conversation.

"Hi this is John Hennigan calling. You left a message for me to call you?"

Silence as he listened.

"No that's not right. Why would I want to cancel my room? I'll be leaving in a couple of hours to come check in."

Silence again

"Well that wasn't me that called you. Have you cancelled the room already?"

Silence once more.

"Well that's good. Listen what I'm going to do is IF I need to cancel the room I'll give you my credit card number, that way you'll know it's a legit cancellation. Oh one last question. What time did I supposedly call to cancel?"

He listened once more.

"OK. Will you put this note on the system please?" he continued to give the hotel receptionist the number off his card. "You can check with the bank if you want more proof"

Silence once again.

"OK. Thank you for calling to confirm. We'll be seeing you soon. Bye" He hung up and Lydia could see he was angry.

"Well apparently I called the hotel about 11pm last night to cancel our hotel room. Right when we were at the bar"

Lydia looked confused for a second. "Why would you want to cancel your room? Isn't it all done under WWE?" She asked.

"Yep, that's why they called to confirm first, they found it odd that I would call personally to cancel, when all the booking arrangements had been done by the office" He got out of bed and searched his jacket pockets.

"What are you looking for hun?" Lydia sat up and hugged the covers to her.

"I'm looking for Det. Mearns card that he gave me last night." he pulled it out of his pocket. As he did so a horrible realisation hit Lydia.

"Babe? You think whoever tried to cancel our hotel room cancelled our flights?" she looked at him.

"Shit!" he shouted, making her jump. "Sorry babe, didn't mean to make you jump. It's Sunday. There won't be anybody in the office. I need to call Delta" Lydia picked up her Sidekick and logged on, finding the number quickly for him.

He dialled the number and waited, digging his tickets out in the process

"Yeah hi, my name is John Hennigan, I'm phoning to find out if a couple of seats on flight...uh... DA5763 have been cancelled"

He listened

"That's good. Can I ask you a favour? Can you put a note on those seats. If I give you my credit card number, if someone phones to cancel them, they need that number please?"

He listened once more, and then rattled off his credit card number. Thanking the person on the other end, he hung up.

"My baby is a genius" he smiled and ruffled her hair gently. "Now no one can cancel anything without having my card. I still have to call Det. Mearns though." He picked up the white card the detective had left.

"Well I'm going to take a shower while you call, then we need to pack" Lydia got out of bed and padded silently to the bathroom.

Coming out of the shower, she was greeted to an empty room. Johns case was open on the bed, while hers lay in exactly the same place that she'd left it the night before. She hadn't seen any point in unpacking last night, just to pack everything up again this morning. She could hear voices downstairs. She walked downstairs and saw John talking with Det. Mearns.

"Good morning Det. Mearns" Lydia walked through the door and stood beside John.

"Good Morning miss. I hear you've got quite a brain on you. That was very quick thinking on your part. I've taken a note of everything that's transpired this morning."

"Couldn't you have taken that by phone"? Lydia asked.

"Yes I could have. My you are a smart one. You looking for a job? I could do with someone like you on my team" the detective laughed, a deep throaty laugh. " I actually came by to tell you that our CSI's found a shoe print in the dirt last night. They took a cast of it, we're looking for a man's size 11 shoe. I had to check with Mr Hennigan here what shoe size he was, just in case it was his. Turns out it's not. So now we have a very tangible clue to work with. Not much, but it's a start" He smiled at both John and Lydia.

"Well that's good to know detective, think you'll pick up anything solid with it?" Lydia asked.

"It's too early to say for sure, but at least we have something." he winked. "Well I best be going. Have a safe trip, don't worry about your sister. She'll be well looked after. She tells me she's having a friend come to stay, and we've instructed a female office to stay in the house with them both. No harm will come to her. You have my word" He put his hat back on and left.

As the detective left, John put his arms around Lydia and pulled her in for a hug. She was still damp, but he didn't care. He felt lucky having her on his side. She'd proved she wasn't just a pretty face, of course he'd always known she was more than that anyway, but today she came through for him. He kissed her neck and let her go.

"Thank you for everything today" he geniunely meant every word he said. "I have a meeting with Stephanie and Vince today. I'd like you with me. You'll be able to explain it better than me. Is that OK?" he asked her

She smiled and nodded. "I'll be there for you babe. I promise" she tapped his butt and winked. "C'mon, lets get packed then we can get out of here" She walked towards the stairs, when realising that John wasn't behind her, she turned round. He stood there, watching her, a smile playing on his lips, before he started chasing her. She screamed and ran up the stairs, trying to hold onto her towel at the same time. It was no use, he was quicker than her, and halfway up the stairs he caught up with her, she squealed and squirmed as he half tickled her, half carried her up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, he did carry her this time. Walking into the bedroom with her in his arms, he kicked the door shut. Seems packing was the last thing on his mind...


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. I managed to do my back in, so my visits on the computer were incredibly limited to checking emails and checking forums boards. I simply wasn't able to sit for long periods of time to write this. But I'm better now. Not quite 100 but able to sit for longer periods, so I'm getting back into this again. Thanks for your patience guys!**

Chapter 6

"_Boss it's me. She's a smart bitch. She worked out I'd try to cancel their plane tickets. I had to have his credit card number to cancel them." The shadowy figure listened._

"_Well seems luck is on our side. They're both going to be at the show tonight. I'll make my move then"_

_The shadowy figure hangs up and in the dim light smiles_

When John and Lydia had gotten to the airport, they'd found they'd been upgraded to first class. Apparently it was a sort of welcome present for Lydia. Settling into their seats, they felt the strains of the last 24 hours subside a little. Of course they wouldn't fully go until whoever was behind the going ons was caught, but it was nice to feel even slightly normal for a while.

They were travelling to New York. WWE were having a PPV at Madison Square Gardens and then the TV shows were coming from there. That meant they'd be spending a couple of days in the city. A prospect that Lydia was hugely excited about. She had never been to New York, but had always wanted to go, and her and Maryse had decided to have a girlie day once they got there. She looked at John and smiled, and he did the same, before taking her hand and shifting in his seat a little more to get comfortable. He'd phoned Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and told her a little of what had been going on, and requested a meeting with both her and Vince. She'd agreed that it was in everyone's interest to meet as soon as they'd landed in New York. She would arrange for someone to take their luggage to the hotel and book them in, and have a limo bring them straight to the arena for a meeting.

In next to no time they touched down at JFK and as promised a limo was waiting to take them to the arena. They both got in, and as they watched the cityscape of New York pass them by, they could feel the anxiety rise up again.

Getting out of the limo and walking through the halls, John greeted many of the superstars. Most of them had been there all day, some were still arriving like John and Lydia, and some had yet to show up. As usual it was manic backstage. Runners were rushing around with outfits and directions for the superstars, while hair and make up was getting slammed by both the divas and the male superstars. Lydia smiled at some of the superstars, but didn't say anything. She still felt uncomfortable in this sort of setting. Walking round the corner and coming towards them was Cody, who didn't look too healthy. He stopped and smiled, hugging Lydia and shaking Johns hand.

"Sup cats?" He barely spoke above a whisper, and up close Lydia could see his blood shot eyes.

"Have a good night Cody?" she giggled at him.

"Hell yeah! We have to do it again soon" he nodded in agreement, then stopped, holding his head and frowning. "Did I make an ass of myself last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's OK, we still love ya" John took him in a headlock and ran his knuckles along Cody's scalp laughing.

Cody groaned and tried to get out of the headlock, without success. "I hate you sometimes man" he said with little conviction.

John let go and held out his hand. "Your most welcome" he smirked as Cody slapped his hand away. "Have you seen Stephanie and Vince?" John asked, getting serious.

"Yeah they're in the office back there." Cody motioned with his thumb to an office behind him. "Everything OK guys?" he looked concerned, noticing how drawn they both looked for the first time.

"We will be" John reassured him nodding. "We have to go, but listen we'll catch up in a while OK?" John took Lydia's hand and they walked off towards the office. Knocking on the door, a gruff voice shouted through the wood.

"Come in!"

John opened the door and steered Lydia inside. Three people met her gaze. Vince, Stephanie and Triple H were sitting on black sofas. They looked up and smiled at Lydia. Vince was the first out of his chair.

"Welcome to the WWE" he took Lydia's hand and shook it. A firm handshake, but a friendly one.

"Pleasure to meet you sir" Lydia smiled at him.

"John..come on in. Please take a seat both of you." Vince motioned to an empty sofa.

John and Lydia sat down. "I'm not very good with things like this Mr McMahon, I get very frustrated and angry. Lydia agreed to come with me and help me tell you what's been going on" John explained to the boss.

"Well it's always a pleasure to be in the company of beautiful women, no matter what the situation is." Vince looked at Lydia. "What's been going on sweetheart?" He sat forward in his chair.

"Well...to be honest sir, I don't really know myself. Seems we've made an enemy out of someone, but we don't know what we've done or to who. It started with a package that John got..." Lydia went on to explain the situation to the party of three. How the package had arrived, what the contents had been, and the phonecalls that John had had to make that very morning. She left John to explain about the car behind them because she hadn't witnessed it.

Vince, Stephanie and Triple H looked serious and very disturbed about what they had heard.

"We have to take you off the road for a while" Triple H said after John and Lydia had finished speaking.

"With all due respect uh...Hunter?" Lydia didn't know what to call him and he didn't correct her on the name Hunter. "The detective that's been assigned to the case said it was probably better if we didn't change our plans. He said that whoever was doing this would realise that we were onto them and probably stop doing all this stuff. He thinks we have a better chance of catching them if we keep to a normal schedule" Lydia explained.

Hunter smiled at her. "Honey I wasn't thinking about your safety, although that is paramount, but obviously the police department have a good handle on that. But the fact is if someone is targeting you, that could put the lives of the other superstars at risk. Imagine, heaven forbid that someone decided to send a bomb to John, here at the arena and Jan the makeup lady picks it up and shakes it to see what's inside. Can you see where I'm coming from?" He looked intently at Lydia.

She nodded slowly. "Of course I can see your point, but can you see ours? We're stuck between a rock and a hard place. We have the detective telling us to keep up normalcy and then we have you saying we're posing a risk to other superstars and we should pack our bags and run home with our tails between our legs. Forgive me for any disrespect but, why are you even in this meeting?" She looked back at Hunter just as intently as he had looked at her. John could see that she was calling Hunter out, she definitely had some guts going up against the bosses daughters husband.

"I have a vested interest in this company and all who work for it" Hunter sat up straighter.

"Not until full control is given to Stephanie" Lydia continued to challenge him. "We asked to speak to Vince and Stephanie, not Vince, Stephanie and a third person."

Hunter glared at Lydia, but she wouldn't back down. She was pissed off with the situation she had found herself in, but right now she was even more pissed off at this guy thinking he could call the shots.

"Paul would you wait outside please?" Stephanie spoke for the first time since they'd stepped into the room. Hunter looked at Stephanie, then glared at Lydia, before standing up with a sigh and storming off outside.

"You've got some spunk talking to my husband like that" Stephanie looked at Lydia.

"I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn, but he doesn't run the company. That falls to you and Mr McMahon. We're not asking for any favours, we just wanted you to understand the situation, and maybe realise if anything happens it's not always in our control" Lydia explained.

Vince sat forward again. " We appreciate you coming to see us and tell us what's happening, but I tend to agree with Paul. You could pose a threat to other superstars. I think it prudent if you spend a couple of weeks at home. John you have a match tonight with Mark Henry, we have to go ahead with that as it's been heavily advertised. The best thing we can do is get a storyline out that Mark injured you and you'll be out of action for a couple of weeks. We can work it from there." he thought for a moment. "I've got it. We'll do a competition for a woman in the audience to accompany the Shaman to the ring, obviously that will go to you Lydia. There's been so much hatred between John Morrison and Mark Henry recently, we can have Henry come out and he's trying to impress you, but when that fails and you keep cheering on Morrison, he will turn vicious and seriously beat up Morrison. It's got everything we need. You can be crying that you caused Morrison to be badly hurt, how would you feel about having Henry grab you by the throat? We can have Miz come out and make the save" Vince was on a roll. Stephanie had taken up a notebook and was writing down notes ready to give to the creative team. John was nodding as he pictured it in his mind.

Lydia held up her hands "Wait a minute..You want to use me?...On TV?! Isn't that kind of throwing gasoline on the fire?! I mean if this person sees me on TV you think they're not gonna be pretty pissed off about it?" She could feel control of the situation slipping away from her.

"You'll be fine" Stephanie promised. "We'll take care of you and make sure you're safe. This is the best opportunity we have"

Lydia shook her head to clear her thoughts, she really didn't feel comfortable with this situation, but the looks on the faces of the other three in the room made it clear that the pressure was definitely on her. She stood, thought for a moment, and then without another word, left the room.

Standing in the corridor, her breath unsteady and her palms sweaty, she leaned against the wall and tried to make sense of what had just happened in the room. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something was wrong, but she couldn't work out what it was. Just at that moment Randy Orton came round the corner. When he saw Lydia he walked up to her, smiled and enveloped her in a hug.

"You OK?" he asked after letting her go. "You look like shit"

Lydia looked at him and grinned in spite of herself. "Tact, Randy you should look it up sometime"

Randy shrugged and smiled ruefully at her. "I'm serious. Is everything OK? I saw you and John come in, you didn't look all that happy. Has something happened between you guys?"

Lydia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You got any smokes Randy?" She'd given up almost a year ago, but suddenly all she craved was the taste of nicotine.

"Of course I do. They're in my bag. I have to go get them. Gimme a minute OK?" He turned and walked off in the direction in which he'd come previously.

The door opened and John walked out. He searched Lydia's face for any sign of emotion, but could find none. This unsettled him, because usually she was as readable as a damn book.

"Honey I know you don't feel comfortable with this. Hell I don't feel comfortable with this, but lets face it. I'm not going to be able to stay here. They're pretty certain on that. As much as I want to stay, it's just not going to happen. This is best for everyone" He stopped and sucked in a breath, ready for an argument.

"You're right" Lydia replied softly. "I just have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and no matter how much I tell myself I'm over-reacting, I can't shake it"

John stood for a second. He'd been ready for all out war, and had got his side of the argument all prepared. This quiet controlled demeanour had him stunned. He didn't know what to say for a second. He looked in Lydia's eyes and could see she was telling the truth. She had a bad feeling and it wouldn't go away.

"I'll protect you. I promise" It's the only thing he could think of.

"How? How can you protect me when I'm out front and you're back here?" her head snapped up to face him and he could see the anger blaze in her eyes. "Unless you've become Superman overnight and not told me, it's physically impossible for you to be in two places at once John. Whoever is doing this is out to hurt me, that was made pretty clear by those photographs!" Now the anger was starting to show.

"I don't know!" John replied angrily. "If I knew then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe it was a mistake hooking up with you!" As soon as he'd said that he wished he could take the words back. He hadn't meant them of course, he loved her and couldn't picture his life without her.

Lydia's blue eyes blazed, in anger but more in hurt. She looked past John and saw Randy just standing back, waiting until this whole uncomfortable situation had played out. "Randy?! You ready?" She shouted down the hall. She looked back at John one more time, and this time there was no mistaking the hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Lyds..." He didn't get to say anymore. She whirled round and walked with Randy down the hallway leaving John to feel like scum.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Standing outside with Randy, Lydia lit the cigarette and took a draw, inhaling the nicotine into her lungs, she coughed, spluttered and then went light headed for a moment as her body tried to work out what this new sensation was. Still she continued with the cigarette.

"Now come on Lyds. I know something is up. I could hear you and John talking. What's going on?" Randy looked at her intently.

"I'm not supposed to say" Lydia shook her head before taking another draw on the cigarette. She really wasn't enjoying it, and had remembered why she gave up in the first place.

"Well how about I ask and you answer yes or no. That way you're not really telling are you?" Randy bent down slightly and looked at Lydia.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "OK I guess that's alright"

"Hmm let me see." Randy thought for a moment. "From the way the conversation was going, it sounds like you and John have a whole heap of trouble on your hands right now"

Lydia nodded

"And it has to be pretty big because I know who went in that room not 5 minutes before you guys did. So obviously it's bad enough to talk to the boss about"

Again Lydia nodded.

"John said something about not being able to stay, so it sounds like he's being pulled from the shows for a couple of weeks"

Lydia nodded once more, trying to hold it together.

"And that argument you guys had was about keeping you safe"

Again Lydia nodded, tears starting to fall.

Randy watched her for a second, before taking her in his arms. "You guys have a stalker huh?

Lydia nodded against his chest. Her tears making his shirt damp. "I don't know what to do" she said, the sound muffled slightly.

Randy stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. "There's nothing you can do hon. That's the whole point of a stalker"

Lydia pulled back and looked at him with eyes filled with tears. "Are you saying this is never going to stop?"

"No, no no. That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just saying that I've seen a couple of the guys go through this sort of thing. It's hard to deal with because you're not in control of the situation. Everything is dictated by the stalker. You start thinking about the places you can go to. Where it's going to be safe." He looked down at her.

Lydia nodded slowly. "It IS difficult. Whoever it was tried to cancel our hotel last night. The hotel called John because they thought it was strange that an individual would try to cancel a booking that had been made as a group booking by the company." She looked down at the ground. "I just don't understand what we've done to upset someone so bad that they would try to disrupt our lives like that. Last night after we got home from the bar, Alannah said she'd been called to say that we were in a bad wreck. She came rushing home and almost got attacked by someone who'd got into the house." Lydia shivered.

Randy blew out a breath. "Wow that's pretty insane. Sick too"

"Not only that, apparently on the way home from the bar someone tried to run us off the road. I don't remember. I'd passed out, but John was terrified"

"Holy shit! That's definitely going too far. Someone tried to kill you guys?!" Randy looked at her incredulously. "No wonder McMahon wants him to take some time off. Who else knows about this?"

"Only Vince, Stephanie and Hunter. And you now, so if it gets out I'll know where it's come from." Lydia looked at him straight on.

"I won't say a word I promise." Randy held his hands up. "You know John didn't mean what he said. He's crazy about you. He's just frustrated."

At the thought of the exchange that her and John had had previously, Lydias eyes began to fill with tears again. "Maybe he's right." she shrugged. "I mean he didn't have this problem before he met me"

"You know you don't mean that." Randy put a hand under her chin and raised it so her eyes met his. "You know" he repeated.

"Yeah I know." she smiled softly. "Thanks Randy. For talking like this. I used to think you were a dick, but you proved me wrong"

"I know I come across as a dick, but I can be a decent human being too. Go to John. Talk to him. Work this all out. I bet you'll find he's feeling lower than shit right now" He smiled at Lydia.

She returned the smiled and nodded. "OK I will. I mean it, Thanks" she hugged him quickly and sprinted down the hall to John's dressing room.

As Lydia approached John's dressing room, she slowed down, watching who had walked out of the room. Melina walked past her with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Had Lydia not got enough on her plate already, she was so ready to knock that grin off that chicks face, but surpressed the urge.

Walking into the locker room, she saw John putting on his t-shirt.

"What the hell was that skeezer doing in here?!" she demanded. "And why the hell are you putting your shirt back on?!" She looked at him dead on, her eyes dark with rage.

"Woah hold on there hun. She came in here to say she was sorry about bailing on the party last night. And my shirt was off because I was going to go for a shower when she walked in. She was here 2 minutes at most" John looked at Lydia in bewilderment. He sighed "Fuck!" he almost shouted the word, and in that split second Lydia began to see just how much the situation was taking its toll on him. He looked pale, and drawn with large black circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. The 5'o'clock shadow on his chin only highlighted how pale he looked.

Lydia walked over to John and put her arms around his waist. For a second he just stood there, then slowly he pulled her tighter to him.

"I'm sorry" she said into his chest. "I've been so caught up in how afraid I am, I've forgotten how much it's affecting you too"

John kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry too. I never, ever, meant what I said to you in the hallway. I don't ever regret meeting you. I can't picture my life without you" He sighed again, a miserable sigh this time. "I wish I knew how in the hell I'm supposed to keep you safe. Maybe you should go home. I can come with you. Instead of staying here"

Lydia pulled away and looked up at him. "Whose to say this won't continue at home?" she asked him earnestly. In reply, John leaned down and kissed her. She was right of course. There was no way of knowing how safe they'd be back in the UK.

Randy walked down the hallway. He was going to check on John and Lydia, he was worried about them. Even more so now that Lydia had let slip their little secret. As he got closer to Johns locker room he was surprised and a little disturbed to see a figure leaning into the door, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"HEY!" Randy roared at the person, who on hearing the shout, turned to face the direction in which it had come from. Randy couldn't get a look at the persons face, it was a little dark in the halls. But it didn't matter. He started to give chase. On seeing Randy thundering towards them, the person turned and fled.

As Randy kept up the chase, the person was pulling away. "Damn this person is fast" Randy thought to himself as he kept on running. They'd reached the garage of the arena, and as Randy rounded the corner, he could see the figure ducking out of the door and out into the sunny afternoon. He stopped and bent over, placing his hands on his knees. He needed to give up the smokes, he decided grimly, but it was more than that. He was reasonably fit, but he was exhausted from the run this person had led him on, and they were fast, too fast for him to catch. He started back towards Johns room, looking behind him one more time, half expecting to see the person running towards him. But the garage was quiet again.

When the coast was clear, Joey Mercury crept back through the door. Luckily it hadn't closed behind him when he'd run out of it. Damn Randy Orton for coming around the corner and finding him there...He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and dialed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lydia could hardly believe the person looking back in the mirror was her. Jan had worked miracles. She'd even managed to whip up a top and a pair of jeans for Lydia that afternoon. There was definitely a native theme going on. Her jeans hung on her hips perfectly, while the creamy fringed top barely covered her midriff. She was so glad of those workout sessions now. She was still womanly in her curves, she had hips, an ass and boobs, she was just a lot more toned. Her hair had been styled into loose ringlets and parted in the middle, before being tied off in bunches that hung loosely down the front of her shoulders. Even her make-up was perfect. Maryse had come by as the transformation was taking place. It was good to see her friend looking so relaxed. When her and John had first come in, they both looked drained. Of course the dark circles were only hidden by the make-up, but the illusion was perfectly mastered.

"Are you OK?" Maryse asked, clutching Lydia's hand. "You look so tired. "

Lydia smiled. "I'm fine. Just had a heavy night is all" she winked at Maryse. She hated lying to her friend, but the less people that knew the better. John had been furious that she'd told Randy, but he'd also been pleased. Especially when Randy had told them about the figure listening behind the door, and how he'd chased them off. Vince of course had been less than pleased that the stalker had been in the building, but he knew that tonight would be the last night that John would be around for a while. Hopefully it would all blow over after tonight.

Taking her spot at the front of the crowd, she still got excited about what was going to happen. Lillian came out and announced that the competition for a woman to come down to the ring with John Morrison had been incredibly popular, but that now it was time to choose a winner. Tazz came into the ring holding a top hat that was stuffed with paper. Of course Lydia knew her name was going to be called, but she still got a tremor of anticipation coursing through her veins as she waited to hear it.

"Lydia Turnbull?" Lillian shouted into the crowd. Lydia grinned and raised her hand. Tazz pointed her out to Lillian, who came out from the ring and walked over to Lydia.

"Congratulations. You're going to walk the Shaman of Sexy down to the ring tonight. Are you excited?!" Lillian asked her before pointing the mic at her.

"Oh God yeah!" Lydia really got into it, jumping up and down and screaming.

"Well someone will be down in a while to take you backstage and meet John Morrison, so don't go anywhere OK?" Lillian smiled at her and Tazz waved from the ring.

A girl with a nose ring turned to Lydia. "I'm like SOOOO jealous of you right now" she smiled. "You get to touch John freakin' Morrison. How cool is that?"

Lydia smiled back. "Yeah I know, it's so cool!" As she turned around, she saw someone from security coming over to her.

"You Lydia?" he asked in a gruff voice.

She nodded. "That's me! Are we going backstage now?!" She tried to be as excited as she could, knowing the girl with the nose ring was still watching.

The security guy sniggered. "Yeah something like that. C'mon" He gently pulled at Lydia's elbow. Taking her towards the back of the arena.

Once out of earshot of the other fans, Lydia stopped. "It's OK man. I know where I'm going. Thanks though" she started to walk off in the direction of John's locker room.

"You have no idea where you're going yet." replied the security guard. Lydia stopped, but before she could turn round, something heavy hit her skull, and everything went black.

John was pacing in his locker room. He'd heard Lillian make the announcement. That meant that any moment now Lydia would be back where he could keep an eye on her. The door opened and in walked a runner.

"I'm going to get Lydia now John." he said. "I'll be quick" he nodded as he walked out of the door again.

Cody came in at the back of the runner. "Hey man" he tilted his head slightly in a greeting.

"Hey Cody. Sup?" John asked. He'd stopped pacing and sat down on the hard wooden bench, that was laughingly called "comfort" for the superstars.

"This is a mighty fine show they're putting on for Miss Lydia don't you think?" Cody asked. "Flying you and her first class, and now letting her walk down to the ring with you."

"Yeah. Guess they want to make her feel part of the WWE family I guess" John agreed with him

Cody sat down beside John. "Man I know you and her are hiding something, and I'm not going to ask what it is. It's cool, but whatever is wrong. It'll work itself out, things always do"

John looked at Cody for the first time. "I hope you're right Cody, I really do" he replied.

Suddenly the door burst open and the runner came charging through the door, red from running. John stood up instantly.

"Where's Lydia?" He demanded as the runner tried to get his breath back.

The runner shook his head, before finally being able to speak. "I don't know John. I went out there, and she's not in her seat. Girl who was sitting next to her said someone from security already came to bring her out back"

John felt the blood freeze in his veins. "Did the girl say what he looked like?" John wanted to know.

"No, but I brought her back here to talk to you first." The runner opened the door and in walked the girl with the nose ring.

"Oh...My...GOD!! John Morrison!!" the girl screamed and jumped up and down.

"Yeah, hi. Listen sweetheart, this is terribly important, what did the security guard look like? Can you remember?" John looked at the girl intently.

"Um...why's it so important? What's up with this Lydia chick anyway?" The girl wanted to know.

"Listen..uh...what's your name?" John asked.

"Amber" the girl replied, her face shining with excitement.

"Listen Amber, that girl Lydia is my uh...friend. And I'm worried that something bad has happened to her. She's had threats made against her. Now you have to be totally clear. What did the security guard look like?"

Amber looked serious. "Oh wow, major bummer. She seems really nice. Well he was tall. Bald head, blue eyes. I did notice that the t-shirt he wore didn't fit quite right. Like it wasn't his ya know?" Amber stopped, trying to remember every detail. "He had a tattoo on his left arm of a snake. It wrapped round his arm, like a coil. He had a really thick New Yorker accent too" She shook her head. "I can't remember anything else. It all happened so quick. He was pulling her away like there was no time"

John's phone rang, breaking the silence, making everyone jump.

"Hello?" John had snatched it up and answered it, breathlessly.

"Hello John. Missing something?" the cold voice mocked him, why did that voice sound familiar to him?

"What have you done with Lydia?" John tried to keep calm, but could feel it slipping away from him.

"Lydia who?" the voice answered his question with another.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!" John roared down the phone, the last bit of self control he had in him disappearing.

The voice at the end of the phone laughed, a cruel, mocking laugh at him. "I haven't done anything...yet John. See I have to wait for the boss to get here. He's the one who wants her. I just want the money"

"I swear if you hurt one hair on her head I will hunt you down and kill you myself!" John had gone strangely quiet now, the rage that was in him was purely temporary. This new feeling was one of revenge. Cody looked at John, fear in his eyes. He'd never seen John so quiet before, this wasn't the fun-loving John that he or anybody else knew.

The voice laughed again. "You have to catch me first Johnny Boy. Looks like you and her won't be returning to Scotland after all huh?"

Johns eyes widened. "YOU! You were the one listening at the door, the one that Randy chased away earlier!" He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"I'm everywhere John. Don't you get it? It's not just me and the boss in this. There's others involved too. People you wouldn't even think of" The more John heard that voice, the more he thought he recognised it, but where from?

"Well I'd love to stay and chat John, but I'm afraid it's time for Lydia to learn not to get ideas above her station. Say goodbye to John Lydia." John heard Lydia's muffled screams, tears running down his face, and the rage was coming back again. He threw his phone, but luckily Cody was deft enough to catch it, knowing that John might need it later.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!" John was trashing the place, the bench was upturned, bags thrown around the room, chairs thrown, a mirror smashed by the force of John's fist. He didn't feel the pain, or see the blood. The only thing he could see was Lydia. He'd promised to keep her safe, and he couldn't even do that properly.

Amber, who'd been standing there the whole time, watched in wide-eyed horror as the man she idolised went berserk. The runner took her by the shoulders and escorted her outside, afraid of her getting hit by flying debris.

"I PROMISED I'D PROTECT HER!" John roared as he continued to throw things around the room. "I SAID I'D WATCH OUT FOR HER!" he was tiring now, his arms getting heavy. "I couldn't even do that right could I?" He slumped against the wall, his energy completely spent. With tears streaming down his face he slid down the wall. "Where is she Cody?!"

Before Cody could answer, the door flew open, and in walked Vince McMahon, his face scarlet with rage.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he demanded as he surveyed the damage to the room, then noticed John on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, his head resting on them, tears streaming down his face.

Cody took a step forward. "Mr McMahon, Lydia's been kidnapped..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

What seemed like a million miles away from the arena, a car sped along the roads at break neck speed. To others looking in, it just looked like 2 passengers in the car. The driver and someone in the back. What they couldn't see was the terrified girl squashed between the seats in the back, tears streaming down her face as she feared for her life.

Joey Mercury watched her intently. He liked seeing her struggle. Gave him a sense of power over her, and John too.

"What's the matter Lydia? Did I make the rope too tight on your wrists?" he smiled a cruel smile. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon." He ripped the tape off of her mouth and smiled again as she let out a yelp from the tape ripping her skin.

"Why are you doing this?!" she demanded. Sure she had tears in her eyes, but there was also a look of, was that defiance Joey thought to himself.

"Why? Oh I could bore you with a million trivial reasons, but the main one is money. I don't have enough and someone offered me quite a packet to take you away from John. Plus it's always good to get one over on someone who stabbed you in the back!" Joey's eyes darkened.

Lydia shook her head trying to understand. "John didn't stab you in the back. He's supposed to be your friend" she spat that last bit out, as if trying to convince Joey that last part was true.

"Yeah sure. Friend right? What kind of friend lets someone they're supposed to care about get led to the inevitable, like a lamb to the slaughter? That's right. I was the sacrificial lamb in John's little career. They got rid of me because they wanted to push him as far as they could, and he didn't once stop to think about how wrong they were!" Joey moved with frightening quickness, pulling at Lydia's hair. "I was the sacrifice for John's singles career! Once he'd got his shot, he didn't give a shit about me anymore!" Joey was pulling harder on her hair now, she could feel some of it ripping out at the roots.

"He couldn't do anything about it!" Lydia wanted to scream at Joey. Make him see sense. "You think Vince would listen to him? Hell you think HHH would listen to him? You're crazy!" she stared at Joey.

He seemed to think about this for a moment. "Maybe I am, but I'm also broke. That was the main reason why I did all this. It's hard to earn money when you're not in the ring" he smiled a wicked smile, before finally realising he still had hold of Lydia's hair. He sniffed it before letting it go.

Lydia looked at him. She obviously wasn't going to make this very easy for him Joey thought to himself. If looks could kill, he'd have been six feet under by now. Her eyes were dark with rage and her body language made it plainly clear that if she wasn't shackled, she'd have kicked his ass already.

"My, you are a fiery little thing aren't you? I can see why John likes you" Joey leaned in and whispered. "I could handle you better. Remember that night in the bar when I was watching you. I know you like it"

Lydia spat in his face. " Why would I want someone who couldn't even get a fuck from that cheap whore Melina?!" she was beyond angry now. She struggled against her ropes again, feeling them give slightly, filling her with false hope. The next second she felt the sting on her cheek as Joey slapped her, causing her head to snap to the side violently.

"Don't you talk about her like that!" Joey almost yelled at her. "You don't ever talk about her like that. You're not even in the same league as she is!"

Lydia composed herself and turned to look at Joey, as she ignored the sting in her cheek. "No you're right. I'll never be in her league. I don't need to sleep my way to the top!" Lydia had gone strangely quiet. Most people who knew her, knew that was a bad sign. Joey however, hadn't been initiated to her temper.....yet.

He leaned in, about to slap her again, but then he saw something in her eyes that hadn't been there before. Sure they were still dark with rage, but there was a coldness to them, almost calculating in a way. He hadn't expected this. He sat back slowly, not taking his eyes off of Lydia, then smirked. "I'll deal with you later" he said quietly as he settled back into his seat.

"Take a sharp right!" he barked the order to the driver. "And get a move on will you? You think I've got all day?" Lydia could see that she'd rattled him, she smiled to herself, as she worked the ropes ever looser, watching Joey at every stage, in case he turned to look at her and caught on to what she was doing. The car rolled slightly as it turned right, and Lydia could see that they were heading in the direction of some empty warehouses.

"Original" she muttered sarcastically

"What was that?!" Joey demanded looking at her.

She stared back at him with cold eyes. " I said original, how many movies did you watch to get ready for this?" she said each word like she was talking to a 3 year old, "deserted warehouses, all this cloak and dagger stuff. You've done your research" she arched an eyebrow at him.

Mercury fought the urge to strike her again, knowing that she would be dealt with soon enough. He smiled at her. "When you're not wrestling, it's amazing how much time you have on your hands"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I'm sure" she replied, she kept her eyes on him, and when she was sure that he wasn't paying her any more attention, she started working on the ropes again, she was almost free from them. With one last effort her hands were no longer restricted. She smiled at Mercury, as he turned to look at her again, he wondered what she was smiling at, but paid no attention to it.

"Just up ahead" Mercury said to his driver, who merely nodded in acknowledgement. The car slowed to a halt outside a plain black door, and Mercury climbed out. Lydia watched him as he walked round the car, careful to make sure her timing was perfect, and as Mercury went to open the door, she pushed as hard as she could. The door flew back into Joey Mercury's face, a sickening crunch clearly audible as the door smacked into his nose, breaking it.

"YOU BITCH!" Mercury roared, as he went down, clutching his hand to his face. Lydia didn't hear anything else. She took off as fast as she could go, thankful that she'd been doing a lot of cardio work lately. She knew she was fast, but would she be fast enough to get away?

She had no clue where she was going, just that she had to get away. She ran as fast as she could, nipping in and out of deserted alleyways, hoping that she was making good enough progress. She looked round to see if anyone was following her, and satisfied that she was alone, she started to turn round to look for another place of exit. Too late, she never noticed someone standing in the alleyway to the side of her, nor did she see the metal bar as it came crashing down at the base of her skull, the world evaporated into night once more as Lydia crashed to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John sat at the table, the coffee largely untouched, his head resting in his hands. Someone had called the police and they were searching the arena for clues. Cody and Randy had elected to stay with John, and Vince had made the announcement that Morrison vs Henry had been cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances beyond WWE's control. John hated bailing out of a match, but everyone had understood. Mark Henry had even come to make sure he was alright. Gossip had spread backstage like wildfire, it seemed that everyone had a theory, but nobody had any concrete answers.

"John?" Randys voice pulled John out of his daydream. "John the police want to talk to you, and you too Cody. They want to know about the telephone call you received."

John automatically stood up, still in a daze, he said nothing, merely nodded. His face was pale, causing the dark shadows under his eyes to stand out even more than usual.

"C'mon man. Lets get this over with." Cody stood beside his friend, worried that John might not be able to make it on his own. "I'm right beside you. They'll find her" That seemed to pull John out of his trance-like state. His eyes wide with horror, glistening with the tears he'd been holding back.

"What if they don't find her?! What if something terrible happens to her? It'll be all my fault. I'm the one who brought her out here." He was rambling, Cody could see that, but he didn't want to have to slap him out of it. But taking one last look in John's eyes Cody could see his friend was riding real close to the edge of insanity. He slapped John hard, causing John's head to snap to the side sharply.

"Stop thinking like that. They WILL find her. She WILL come back to you safe and sound. You have to stay positive" Cody told him roughly. John looked at Cody and he could see the clearness back in Johns eyes. He was alert again.

"You're right. She will come back safe, because if they can't find her, I will" he smiled and Cody was scared that he had finally lost his mind.

"Is Steven Richards here?" John asked

Cody shook his head. "You have to go talk to the police John. Stevie Richards isn't important right now. Focus man"

"No you don't get it. I'm not crazy don't worry, but Stevie is very important right now. C'mon I have to find him!" John took off sprinting down the hallway.

Cody struggled to keep up with John, he was bolting through the arena. He nearly ran Maria over, and just about missed Batista as he ran to where Stevie was getting changed.

"Stevie...you have to help me" John panted breathlessly. "I need you to help me find Lydia. I know you're all up on your techno stuff. Is there some way to find her by her cell?"

"Yeah...if you're the FBI" Stevie shook his head.

"C'mon man. Don't hold out on me. I know you get all the latest stuff, some of it not legit. Please you have to help me!" John was staring at him. Finally Stevie cracked and sighed. He beckoned for John to come over to his laptop.

"I got this from a "friend" a few weeks ago. He wanted me to check it out for him. It's a new kind of software that doesn't need the phone you want to trace to call you first. I haven't had time to check it out, this would be the perfect opportunity. All I need is her number and her provider. I can have it up in about 10 minutes" Stevie started tapping furiously on the keys as John relayed Lydias number to him. Cody ran through the door just as John finished giving Stevie the information,

"John, dude. I don't want to have to slap you again, but the police want to speak to you" Cody crossed his arms. John waved at him to shut up, as he concentrated on Stevies laptop.

"BINGO!!" Stevie shouted, causing Cody to jump a little. "Lemme see if I can narrow it down even further. I don't know New York that well. Is Pete around?" Tazz knew New York better than anyone. Cody went to look for him, returning a short while later with the stout guy.

"What's up guys?" Tazz sauntered into the room, he obviously hadn't heard what had happened.

"Pete? Think you can tell us where about in New York this is?" John wanted to know.

"Sure can, that's part of my old stomping ground in The Bronx. That's Port Morris, um....That's E 136th Street. It's an old disused warehouse. Guess it missed out on the regeneration down there. Why?" Tazz looked at Stevie and John quizically.

"Because I think that's where Lydia's being held. I'm gonna head on down there." John started for the door.

"Oh woah!!! Wait a minute pal. Port Morris isn't a place you can just go strolling around in" Tazz grabbed Johns arm. "Don't get me wrong. I know you're tough, but you're also a pretty boy. That won't go down too well in The Bronx."

"I have to go Tazz. I don't know who has her, who what they'll do to her if I don't get there in time!" John was close to shouting. Tazz could see he meant business, so letting go of his arm, he nodded.

"I'll make a couple of calls, see if I can't get some guys down there to meet you." Tazz took out his cell, dialed a number and left the room.

Across town Lydia was coming to. She'd been knocked a little senseless and was finding it tough to focus properly. Then she realised, she was in some sort of disused warehouse, it was dark, and the light that did manage to get through was dulled by the dirty windows through which it shone. Trying to move her hands her heart sank as she realised that they'd been bound again, tighter this time. There was no chance of her breaking free of these ropes.

Sitting directly opposite her was Joey Mercury. He was touching his nose gingerly, swearing at the pain that waved through him. He noticed with delight that Lydia was now waking, he smirked, but didn't move, watching her try to fight against her ropes, he could take her right here and now and nobody would know, nobody could stop him, the thought made him shift a little uncomfortably in his seat. No, he was here to do a job, he was in the delivery business, and this package had to make it to its owner on time and in good shape.

"I wouldn't waste your time fighting them" he mocked her, his eyes blazing.

"You won't get away with this you piece of shit!" If she was frightened, there was no trace of it in her voice. Joey could see that he would have to do some more work to break her spirit, something he was looking forward to.

"Lydia, why can't you see that I already have. You're here and your precious boyfriend is nowhere around to protect you. I would call that "getting away with it"" Mercury laughed a cruel laugh.

"He'll come looking for me, or the police will find me" suddenly there was a trace of doubt in her voice.

"I wouldn't count on it honey. Melina is probably looking after him right now. He'll need all the attention he can get right now" Mercury laughed again, the same empty, cruel laugh from a moment before.

"Melina? Oh come off it. I know she's in it with you. You two are the only ones sick and twisted enough to think this up" Lydia snarled at Mercury

"That's where you're wrong. Melina has nothing to do with this. Guess you got that one wrong huh?" Mercury waited..

"Then....if Melina isn't involved, who else?" the doubt in Lydia's voice was more pronounced now, she really had no clue who was involved.

"Oh I have a couple of people involved. In fact why don't you meet one of them now. Contestant no 1, come on down!" Joey called to a figure that was lurking in the shadows. Lydia felt sick as the person came into the light and she could see just who had hit her with the metal bar.

"Maryse?! WHY?! I thought you were my friend!" The realisation hit Lydia like a stone, she felt sick to her stomach.

"Your friend?!" Maryse spat out the word "friend" as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. "Have you ever heard the saying "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Lydia?!" she laughed a cruel laugh, her dark eyes blazing.

Lydia shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. " I...I don't understand" she whispered.

"What did I tell you that first day we met?" Maryse swung the metal bar menacingly as she studied Lydia closely with hate in her eyes.

"You told me a lot that day, so what?!" Lydia thought for a moment, then it hit her. She felt the sickness in her stomach disappear and with it returned the old feeling of anger and revenge. Lydia realised exactly what Maryse wanted. John..

"You'll never get him you know." Lydia smirked at Maryse, defiant to the end. "You're not his type for a start, plus he's not into sloppy seconds. Ya know, after being with Mike, you're damaged goods" Lydia watched as Maryse shook with temper, waiting for the dull thud of the metal bar to connect with her skull again. When it didn't happen she opened her eyes and stared in shock before whispering,

"You!...."


End file.
